


phone home

by corvus_corvus



Series: Corvus' Banned Together 2020 Submissions [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual main character, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Post-Canon, he is the opposite of a silent protagonist in this fic if you know what i mean ;), if you do not like P5 protagonist's voice do not read this, lot of talking, oops! didn't consciously realize all this happens in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_corvus/pseuds/corvus_corvus
Summary: Ren laughs, and it’s the kind of sultry laugh Ryuji knows a little too well. “You’ve been so busy lately that we’ve barely seen you, Ryuji, so we thought you might like hearing Makoto cum while you’re on your way home from work. Maybe you’ll even be inspired to spend some time with us instead.”Shit.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Corvus' Banned Together 2020 Submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	phone home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt Bisexual Main Character as a submission to Banned Together Bingo 2020. I wrote all present characters as bisexual, though I honor myself with bonus points for making a character often named Main Character be bisexual.

All he was doing was walking with Makoto to the Shibuya station, planning to go home and spend a nice, quiet evening reading a book he’d recently picked up. Ren listened to the updates on her latest workplace gossip, the errands she needed to run, and oh. Why would he need to know Sae Niijima’s unusually hectic schedule?

“My sister called earlier today,” she continues. “She’s busy with a new case.” 

Oh. _Oh._ That could be an interesting piece of information. Ren’s breath catches in his throat. If this is going where he thinks it is—

“She told me she won’t be home until tomorrow.” And yes, this is headed exactly where he thought. Makoto pushes her bangs out her eyes with calculated bashfulness, but her eyes burn into him. The gesture is for everyone around them—they are still in public, after all. But her eyes, oh fuck, that _look_ , that’s all for him.

“Is that so?” He gives his best facsimile of an innocent look, wide eyes and all. “Well the gentlemanly thing to do would be to escort you home, right?” 

Makoto laughs. When she leans in close, she speaks dangerously louder than a whisper. “I can think of a few things I could have a proper gentleman like you do.” Ren shifts so that their noses brush and he can feel the heat of her blush against his own. “Maybe some of them involve your head between my legs.” He chokes on his own breath. There’s something different about fantasizing compared to her verbal invite that never fails to catch him off guard. Especially when it comes from Makoto, the person who could scarcely go on a fake date with him years ago. She must catch the way he’s spiraling out of focus, because she smiles wider. “You like that, huh?”

He doesn’t dignify her question with a response. He does think that they need to get to the Niijima apartment as soon as possible, though, and is content to say as much.

This time, Makoto laughs in a way that’s anything but funny. He swats her hand away from his hipbone when they board the train, but he can’t say no to the way she presses her body against him while they sway to their destination in the tightly-packed car.

—

Ryuji is clocking out from work when he gets a phone call. It’s Ren, which is weird. Not because it’s him specifically, but because Ren doesn’t call without an important reason. Concerned, Ryuji takes the call quickly, holding the phone to his ear with a scrunched shoulder while he rifles through his pockets for his wallet. 

“Yo, is something up?” There’s silence over the line long enough that Ryuji worries he didn’t actually pick up the call. A quick look at the screen tells him that’s not it. Maybe he called by accident? “Hello?”

“Hey,” Ren pauses around a heavy breath, “What’s up Ryuji?”

“You okay, dude? You sound kinda weird.”

Ren laughs, and it’s the kind of sultry laugh Ryuji knows a little too well. Is Ren really doing this? His questions are answered when he hears another voice in the background, tense and familiar. Oh crap. It’s Makoto.

“Sorry about that,” he continues, still worryingly nonchalant, “I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

Lowering his voice, Ryuji can’t help but snark. “Really? Sounds a little more like a someone.”

“You’d be right. That certain someone and I had something we wanted to make sure you get to hear. Right, Makoto?” There she is again, voice further away but still very much there. Very much wrecked. Very much an enthusiastic confirmation. Ryuji bites his lip.

“Makoto and I had a little extra time on our hands today, but it isn’t the same without you, Ryuji.” God, the way Ren can roll his name right off that dangerous, deadly silver tongue haunts him on lonely nights. “You’ve been so busy lately that we’ve barely seen you, so we thought you might like hearing Makoto cum while you’re on your way home from work. Maybe you’ll even be inspired to spend some time with us instead.” Shit, that’s what this is about.

He can hear Makoto moan. “Please, Ryuji.”

Ren’s hum gets warped with static over the phone line. “Mmm, Ryuji, she’s so, so close. And you know how good I am with my mouth—”

“Are you really doing this? Like, for real?”

“Yes. How far out are you?” 

Of course, his concern is ignored. He sighs, and scans the evening commuter rush for anyone giving him more than a cursory glance. “I’m getting on the train near work.” 

“Better hurry up, then,” he purrs, and Ryuji can hear Makoto panting in the background. 

Oh, fuck. How is he supposed to keep it together like this? “Dude, you _just_ called me.” The only response is an obscene, wet slurp.

Fuck.

“Okay, fine. I’m on the train now.” Ryuji still can’t believe he’s doing this. There’s people everywhere, and he isn’t doing as well as he’d like at staying calm. His cock has to be a visible bulge in his pants at this point, and he can’t really do anything to hide it. Being smashed between so many people certainly isn’t helping, either.

“Hear that, Makoto? It’s show time,” Ren laughs.

The next thing Ryuji hears is rustling followed by fluttering breaths. It hits him like a punch in the gut when he is greeted by Makoto’s voice from the speakers. She groans loud enough that Ryuji tears the phone away from his ear to turn the volume down, panicked that other commuters must have heard. He can’t help himself; his eyes dart around the train car in the most suspicious way possible, searching for raised eyebrows turned his way.

Makoto, however, could not care less about the uncomfortable position she is putting him in based on the way she continues rolling pleasured sounds across her tongue. As non-descriptive as it is, Ryuji still finds himself lost and white-knuckled in the totality of sound parading through the phone line.

“Hey,” Ryuji mutters, surprising himself, “what’s—”

His brain halts as he tries to find a publicly acceptable way to ask his girlfriend to tell him exactly the ways their boyfriend is working his tongue in her pussy right this moment.

“What’s up?” Ryuji’s voice cracks with uncertainty on the last word. 

Makoto giggles and Ryuji blushes more than he thought he could. Luckily, she seems to understand what he’s looking for. “Ren’s, well, you know how he is,” Makoto drawls. “He’s diligent, has a superb work ethic, and he definitely knows how to perform.” She gasps again. Though Makoto’s words seem like they could be read straight from an employee review, her tone is anything but. It’s so in character that Ryuji bites his lip in spite of himself.

“I know what you mean.” Ren’s tongue _has_ been on him more times than he can count. “Anything specific I should know about?”

“He’s being so gentle, I know he’s teasing me like the trouble maker he is.” She pauses to moan, and Ryuji can just make out Ren chuckling in the background. “He just, his _tongue_ , Ryuji. Shit, he’s so—I want—”

Makoto hesitates over what he assumes must be something she’s deemed a little too naughty to vocalize. If anyone was asking Ryuji, though, that’s exactly the kind of stuff he wants to hear her say most. And he may not be the best with them, but he doesn’t mind using his words.

“Say it, please,” he mutters, voice going hoarse. Sure he’s heard her say dirtier things across their years together, but it hasn’t changed the fact that she still says it so much less than himself or Ren. That it takes so much more to get her there, that she must be feeling so so so good right now. He can only imagine how wet she is, and it sends a shiver down is spine. Fuck.

She sighs. “I wish it was your cock, Ryuji.”

Speechless, Ryuji feels his whole body throb at her words. Blood pumping hard and fast, and it feels like it’s all going to his dick. Fuck fuck _fuck_ , that is not what he thought she would say. He stifles his own choked moan by turning it into a hum. Oh, how he wishes it was him humming against her clit instead of the cell phone, wishes it was him holding her thighs open instead of gripping to hold himself steady on the train, wishes—

“Don’t worry,” Ryuji finally works out, “I’m on my way.”

—

A gasp echoes over the phone, and he’s never heard either of them make a sound quite like that before. It makes his stomach twist when he finally speaks, “I’m walking up to the door, okay? C’mon and let me in.”

He hears one more sigh that he knows belongs to Makoto. There’s some shuffling before Ren’s laugh is loud and low in his ear. He must have the phone right against his mouth, and Ryuji imagines the slick fluid that must be all over his face smearing across Ren’s immaculate, black phone. “The door’s unlocked.” 

Ryuji’s steps falter for a moment, the dark apartment door less than three meters away. “It’s _what_?” 

This time, Makoto replies, voice echoing. “It’s,” she gasps, “It’s unlocked. _Ryuji_.”

“How does that make you feel, Ryuji?” Ren’s voice rumbles like it’s right in his ear. “Knowing we’ve been waiting for you, knowing that anyone could have walked in on us instead.” Ryuji grits his teeth and barely holds back from sprinting the rest of the way to the door. He hears a muffled something as Makoto tries to boss Ren around in the background, something about her wanting him to get on with it. Ren’s reply, however is easy to catch. “I know, I know, but you gotta open up for me, c’mon, Queen.” Ryuji nearly rips the doorknob off as he opens it to the sound of a wet sticky slurp right in his fucking ear. Ren moans. “There you go—”

“Where is the fucking bedroom?” Ryuji cuts him off, realizing suddenly that he doesn’t know this stupid apartment layout at all, because Makoto living with her sister meant that this was usually the worst place for them to meet up. Ryuji thinks he might be going insane. He’s so close. So close to hearing all these sounds for real. So close to feeling Makoto and Ren’s skin against his own. So close to cumming in his pants like the goddamned high schooler he was when they all first met. 

Against his ear, his phone beeps the sound of a disconnected line before Makoto cries out from a few doors down on his right. Shit, her voice is so deep, he loves it. “Ryuji,” she calls, and his pants get tighter.

Ryuji locks the door behind him.

He thought maybe the extended phone call could prepare him for what he was walking into. He could more than guess what Makoto and Ren where up to with all those sounds, after all. But it didn’t matter. Not when the first thing he sees is Ren looming over Makoto with a sense of poise she has discarded in favor of vivid expression.

“Ryuji,” she says, her voice a command, and he would have never anticipated how Makoto calling his name while Ren is inside her, dick working her open, would affect him. He’s frozen in place. “Get over here,” only has half the force, Ren’s steady thrust pushing the air out of her part way through.

Ren looks over his shoulder and unleashes that dark, dangerous smile while he meets Ryuji’s gaze. “Yeah, c’mon, Ryuji.”

Even with Makoto calling for him, Ryuji leans onto the bed to kiss Ren first, cupping his face and tasting Makoto on his lips. Ren melts into him, moaning before he turns sharp again and pulls away. The look in his eyes says he’s still in charge. Ryuji never questioned it. He’s pulled from his thoughts by Makoto grabbing his shoulder and yanking him down for her own kiss. Makoto takes the lead until her mouth freezes open, the way she jolts telling Ryuji exactly how Ren’s fucking her. Ryuji takes the moment to place a gentle kiss against her collar bone and admire the litany of sounds he finally gets to hear in person.

Ren grabs his hips and pulls him to straddle Makoto in front of him. Ryuji thinks it’s going to end there, but he watches Ren pull out and Makoto hand him a condom instead. Deft hands unzip Ryuji’s pants and roll on the condom. He shudders at the contact— _finally_ —but can’t shake his surprise. “Dude, you’re still—” Ryuji is cut off by Makoto’s finger against his lips.

“I’ll be fine,” Ren replies, guiding Ryuji’s cock into Makoto. “It’s time to give the Queen what she really wants.”

Makoto laughs and uses her heels to pull Ryuji deeper. “That would be you, in case you weren’t sure.” All Ryuji can process is that she’s wet. It doesn’t even matter how many times he’s done this because it’s Makoto. The strong, stubborn woman who could kick his ass for fun, and she trusts him. _Wants_ him. Ryuji’s choking on his own breath. His hips stutter forward until he bottoms out, surrounded by a mess of her slick and Ren’s spit. “Good boy,” Makoto praises.

“You’re too nice to me. Both of you.” Ryuji wants to say more, shower them in praise as best he can, but he’s also trying to work up a nice rhythm that matches the way Makoto rolls her hips and watch the way she’s starting to come undone and not lose it in five seconds and—

“Not at all,” this time it’s Ren’s voice whispering right in his ear. He’s moved to drape himself across Ryuji, grinding against his ass with deliberate thrusts. It echoes through him and into Makoto, grounding them all in his easy push and pull. When he moans, Ren gives a sharp thrust that pushes Ryuji right into something good. Makoto arches and cries out Ryuji’s name again.

Ryuji’s not sure how long they expect him to last; he’s not expecting much himself.

“Hear that, Ryuji? She’s been begging for you this whole time. When I had my tongue inside her, when she was ordering me around? Makoto still said your name.”

Shit. Ren is going to be the death of them all.

“You saw her call for you when I was fucking her, right? She’s been waiting for you all afternoon. Give her a little more.” And Ryuji does, thrusts turning desperate while Makoto kisses his neck. Ren pants and leans closer, riding out Ryuji’s burst of energy. “Is that the best you can do?” Ren moans, the jerk of his hips the only tell of his slow loss of control.

“Shut up,” Ryuji groans reaching for Makoto’s clit.

Makoto stares him down and stifles a cry. “Keep talking, Ren.”

Ren’s rich laugh melts into a hum that Ryuji feels reverberate through him. “Oh, is it too much for you, Ryuji? I think you’re outnumbered.”

“You’re so—”

“Clever? Gorgeous? Sexy?”

“Arrogant,” Makoto rasps, and Ren’s back to laughing again. It seems Ryuji isn’t the only one affected by Ren’s deep voice, because he can feel the way Makoto spasms around him while she bites her lip. He loses himself to the way she looks at him while she tightens, body begging for more. Ryuji doesn’t stop, pressing on as he spills himself deep inside her and hoping with every movement that she finally, finally cums. He tells Makoto she deserves it, he wants to give her everything she’s asked for, spilling out words that make her gasp. She covers Ryuji’s hand with her own and guides him to work her over just so, until she’s tipping her head back and cumming with Ryuji’s name on her lips. Finally. Ren whispers dirty praise in his ear _(look at you, making her fall apart around your dick, so good, so perfect)_ that sends arousal spiking through Ryuji again, almost painful in its sharp urgency.

Ryuji’s focused on watching Makoto’s tongue roll around his name, ready to take a breather from being strung tight since his commute started. “That was fast.” Ryuji’s stomach drops when he hears Ren’s teasing cut through the air. Against his will, Ryuji feels a pang of want throb through him again, tired body still trying to respond to Ren’s captivating voice. Ren has always been able to pull his strings.

“We ambushed him. Give him a break,” Makoto mumbles. On the last word, she threads her fingers through Ren’s wavy hair and pulls. He hisses into Ryuji’s neck, making his hips jerk and Makoto flinch. God, how can one person have this power over him? And Ren’s still hard and grinding against his ass; Ryuji doesn’t know how he’s held it together, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can make it before exhaustion takes over.

“Oh, I was–” Ren chokes on his words, “Was talking about both of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Makoto asks, challenge in her eyes. At the same moment, she’s reaching for Ren’s dick and gesturing for Ryuji to move aside, always the perfect multi-tasker. Ryuji obeys, opting to run his hands down Ren’s sides and kiss across his shoulder blades. It’s sweet, and he knows it will be the perfect counterpoint to the hard-edged look Ren has goaded Makoto into donning. She rolls the condom off and begins to stroke him with slow, even pressure that forces Ren to bite his lip. 

“Yeah,” Ren shudders, “Don’t know why you two were in such a hurry.” Ryuji gives a low whistle at Ren’s reply, far too confident for someone who can’t finish a sentence without being interrupted by his own gasps.

“If that was too fast, then tell me how slow you want to take it.” She grips him tighter, holds him on edge with calculated tension.

“Don’t—”

Makoto’s voice goes low and dark again. “Then tell us what you really mean.”

He gives, just a little, with a quiet breath. “Makoto, please.” Ryuji feels a thrill run down his spine, sees it mirrored in Makoto; it’s not often enough that they convince him to beg.

It’s rare, it’s breathtaking, it’s exactly what they want from the person who wears bravado like a series of masks. Makoto rewards him.

Suddenly the room is filled with the sound of Ren moaning over the slick rhythm of Makoto jerking him off hard and fast. Ryuji watches the smile in her eyes and the curl of her lip that name her the winner of this exchange. It’s always a fluid shift of power between them, and Ryuji loves to watch their struggle almost as much as they seem to revel in the fight. Makoto twists her wrist and Ren squeezes her hip to stay grounded, the other hand digging into blankets while Ryuji whispers how pretty he looks in his ear.

It’s electric, the way the air changes when Ren and his sharp, rigid control snaps. He melts in every sense of the word, mouth working over silent words and ending on a quiet sob. At that moment, Ryuji knows it’s over and pulls away, ready to rest. Makoto and Ren finally look sated, so he knows he’s done his job well. When Ren collapses between them, Ryuji takes the opportunity to trail his eyes over the curve of Ren’s spine and compare it to the line of Makoto’s silhouette. He’s so grateful to have them both.

Ryuji rolls onto his back, smiling. “We still make a good team, you know?” Makoto snorts at the implication that _this_ is the kind of teamwork they practiced as thieves in the night and pulls both boys close. Ren throws him a smirk that’s a little too knowing, so Ryuji ruffles his dark hair with more force than necessary and ignores Ren and Makoto’s protests. There’s a warmth in Makoto’s eyes that tells him she knows what he means after all, the same look Ren levels him while he tries to tame his hair.

As long as they know and he knows, it’ll be enough in their corner of the world tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my P5 OTP (and rarepair?): LightningMCQueen.  
> (Kudos to @bufudynamics on Twitter for this top tier ship name.)


End file.
